Automated blood pressure monitoring has rapidly become an accepted and, in many cases, essential aspect of human healthcare. Such monitors are now a conventional part of the patient environment in emergency rooms, intensive and critical care units, and in the operating theater.
The oscillometric method of measuring blood pressure involves applying an inflatable cuff around an extremity of a patient's body, such as a patient's upper arm. The cuff is inflated to a pressure above the patient's systolic pressure and then the cuff pressure is reduced either continuously or incrementally in a series of small steps. A pressure sensor measures the cuff pressure, including the cuff pressure fluctuations resulting from the heart pumping activity that then causes pressure or volume oscillations in the artery under the cuff. The data from the pressure sensor is used to compute the patient's systolic pressure, mean arterial pressure (MAP) and diastolic pressure.
An example of the oscillometric method of measuring blood pressure is shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,360,029; 4,394,034; and 4,638,810, which are commonly assigned with the present disclosure.
During the use of a conventional NIBP monitoring system, the blood pressure cuff is placed around the arm of a patient and is inflated to a pressure that fully occludes the brachial artery to prevent blood flow. The cuff is then progressively deflated and a pressure transducer detects pressure pulses as blood begins to flow past the pressure cuff. As can be understood, the selection of the initial inflation pressure determines the amount of time and deflation required before the NIBP system begins to detect cuff oscillations and blood flow. If the initial inflation pressure is selected well above the systolic blood pressure for the patient, the NIBP system over inflates the blood pressure cuff, resulting in patient discomfort and extended measurement time. Alternatively, if the initial inflation pressure is selected below the systolic blood pressure for the patient, the blood pressure cuff must re-inflate to obtain an accurate reading. Currently available monitoring systems have a target inflation pressure setting that is controlled by users to establish the initial inflation pressure. Once the monitoring system has obtained blood pressure readings for a patient, the monitoring system may use the previously determined systolic pressure value to adapt the initial inflation pressure to an individual patient. However, during the first operation of the monitoring system with a patient, the system must rely upon the selected initial inflation pressure. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system that inflates the blood pressure cuff only slightly above the systolic pressure during the initial operation to enhance the performance of the NIBP monitoring system.